The Dark Spiner
by Dark Spiner
Summary: *Complete* Overall summary: A powerful warrior with an equally powerful Zoid appears. What shadows lie in his past? And is Leena falling for him? L/OC. R
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but if I did I'd be the happiest man alive  
  
The Dark Spiner  
By Dark Spiner  
  
  
It's been about a month and a half since the Blitz Team has entered Class S. So far they have been winning every battle that comes their way. That's why I want to join them.  
  
It's a calm day at the Blitz Teams base. Somewhat. Dr. Toros was busy playing with his Zoids. Brad and Jamie where watching the Zoids battle News. And as usual, Bit was being chased by Leena over the food he's stolen. That all changed when the Doc looked out his window and saw something approaching the base. Dr. Toros went around and got everyone(which was a little harder then expected when he tried to get Bit and Leena).  
  
"Who do ya' think it could be?" Leena asked after everyone was there.  
"I don't know, I'm pretty sure the Backdraft group disbanded after I beat the Berserk Fury."  
"Bit's right, Doc see you can get a fix on whatever is coming."  
"Right Jamie."  
  
Doc brought a picture of the approaching figure on the screen.   
  
"It's a Zoid..."  
"The Berserk Fury?" asked Bit.  
"No, something else, lemmie' see...IT'S A DARK SPINER!!!"  
"What's a Dark Spiner Dad?"  
"It's an older Zoid. Came out at the end of the last war. There very rare. It's a larger Zoid. Very powerful."  
"Well lets see how powerful it really is!"  
"Right with you Bit."  
"You guys aren't leaving without me!"  
"Brad, Bit , Leena wait for me!!"  
"I'll get the Hover Cargo ready." Doc called after.  
  
"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!!!!!" Leena shouted as soon as the Spiner came within range.  
The Spiner dodged the assault easily.  
"Wait!!! I want to ask you guys something!!!" said a voice over the com.  
"We don't care you Backdraft loser."  
The Shadow Fox, Gun Sniper, and Raynos fired at the same time, barely hitting it as it ran.  
"Look's like it's going to be the hard way..." came the voice over the com again.  
The Spiner charged and everyone got ready to fight. As the Raynos dived in for an attack the guns on the Spiner's shoulders took aim and fired. The Raynos was down.  
"Why am I always the first one to go down???" yelled Jamie.  
The Spiner's next target was the Fox.  
"Bit, Leena, while I've got this thing chasing me try and take it down."  
"Right."  
"Got it."  
  
In the Hover Cargo, Doc watched as the Spiner easily dodged all the team's assaults.  
"A Dark Spiner isn't supposed to be that fast, I wonder..."  
  
"Guys, a little help over here."  
"We're trying Brad, but that Zoid is just to fast."  
Seconds later the Spiner jumped onto the Fox and took it down.  
"NOOOO!!!!" shouted Brad.  
"Your mine, Weasel Unit Total Assault!!!"  
"What?!?! he dodged it again?"  
"Leena watch out!!!"  
The Spiner had let lose a barrage that downed the Gun Sniper. The Spiner stopped a short distance from the Liger Zero and turned to face it.  
"Now will you guys listen to me?" the voice asked.  
"Yeah, sure what else have we got to lose?"  
"The battle."  
"OTHER THAN THAT!!!!!"  
"Now what do you want?"  
"First off, I'm not with the Backdraft group remnants."  
"That's a good thing, now what's your name and what did you want to ask us?"  
"My name's Kevin, and I came to ask if I could Join the Blitz Team." 


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but if I did I'd be the happiest man alive  
  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone had gathered in the living room of the Toros base, including Kevin.  
"Your Zoid is amazing, where'd you get it??"  
"Actually Doc, I didn't buy Spiner, I found him."  
"Him?" everyone asked in unison.  
"Um...yeah, Spiner kind of has a personality of his own."  
"Kevin, when was the last time your Zoid was in for a tune up?"  
"About a few weeks ago, why?"  
"Was there a black box that couldn't be scanned?"  
"Actually, yeah there was, why is that important?"  
"An Ultimate X..." the Doc trailed off.  
"SO THAT'S WHY YOUR ZOID WAS SO GOOD!!!!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell is an Ultimate X?"  
"An Ultimate X is a Zoid that was permanently bonded to an organoid system, making it smarter, stronger, and faster than a normal Zoid. When did you get your Dark Spiner?"  
"Not long after my first Zoid was heavily damaged in a battle against some Saber Tigers."  
"The Zabers team?"  
"No, not them."  
"It must have lost it's pilot and bonded with the system in that time it was roaming free..."  
"Kevin, your on the team!!!" exclaimed Doc.  
"That's two Ultimate X Zoids, now we'll be unstoppable!" Leena exclaimed.  
"Right...now Doc, I double as a mechanic if you want."  
"That'd be great Kevin! Now hopefully the Zoids won't need to be taken for a tune up as often!"  
"Good, I'll start on the Zoids in a little while."  
The phone rang.  
"I got it."  
"Uh oh" everyone says.  
"Hello, Toros base, who is it?"  
"Huh, who is this?" came the voice form the other end.  
"My name's Kevin, I just joined the Blitz team."  
"You're not after my Leena are you???"  
"Why would I be after Leena?"  
A dial tone sounds from the other end.   
"Whatever, guess I'll go get started on the Zoids."  
Kevin was busy helping Jamie with his Raynos when they heard a roaring noise.  
"Leena, where are you? And where's that Kevin guy?" comes a voice from the hanger entrance.  
"You lookin' for me?" called Kevin from on top of the Raynos.  
"Hey Harry, have you met our newest team member yet?"  
"No Leena darling, not yet."  
"What's with this guy?" Kevin asks Jamie.  
"That's Harry Champ.."  
"Oh.."  
"Come down here you, I want to talk to you!"  
"Alright, hang on."  
"Who are you?"  
"Harry meet Kevin...Kevin...what's your last name?"  
"Batterson, with a b."  
"Alright, Harry this is Kevin Batterson."  
"And you are?"  
"My name's Harry Champ, I'm a man destined to be a king."  
"Ok...."  
"Now why are you after my Leena?"  
"I'm not, I just got here earlier today. I work as a warrior and as the mechanic. I don't really know anyone well yet."  
"You do think I look good though, don't you Kevin?" Leena says as she poses.  
"Well, yeah, it's kind of hard to miss that you don't look good."  
"HEY!!! You leave my Leena alone!!"  
"I'm not yours Harry."  
"Whatever, I'm gonna' go back and help Jamie with the Raynos."  
"Ok Kevin."  
"Leena, honey, you don't mind if I stay for awhile do ya'?"  
"No, I guess not Harry."  
Later, "So how did your first meeting with the "King" go Kevin?" asked Bit.  
"Ok, I guess. He's a little odd."  
"Get used to him, he comes by and calls a lot." Brad said as he walked in the room.  
"Right..."  
Kevin played Jamie in Chess while everyone else watched TV.  
"Your not bad Kevin."  
"Thanks, oh and ah, checkmate."  
"HUH???"  
"Goodnight everyone."  
"Goodnight Kevin." everyone said.  
"So, Dad, how well do you think Kevin will fit in?"  
"BIT, GIVE THAT BACK OR I'LL TEAR YOUR ARM OFF!!!!!!!"  
"I think he'll fit in just fine."  
  
The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen getting something to eat. With the exception of Bit and Kevin. Everyone else has started eating when Bit walks in.  
"Man, I nearly got away from Kevin with my life. He's meaner than you Leena, when you steal something from him that is."  
"It's to early Bit, don't start." Kevin says as he walks in.  
"Aren't we Mr. Sunshine this morning."  
"I said don't start Bit, I'm not a morning person."  
"I told you he'd fit in well."  
Once Kevin was done eating he went to look at the Bath schedule.  
"Good, I'm first." he mumbled.  
Kevin walked in to shower.  
"BIT!!!!!!!!!"  
"What?"  
"Don't you read the damned schedule?"  
"I don't usually."  
"Well you better start, because if you would bother to look at it, I got first dibs on the bath."  
"Right sorry, it's all yours."  
Bit ran away from the bath as fast as he could.  
"Man, if I'm not careful, I'm gonna have to watch out for Kevin and Leena."  
"We all heard Bit." said Brad. 


	3. Kevin vs. The Champ Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, and you know the rest  
  
Kevin had arrived at the Toros base yesterday, and so far everything was going ok. Well it was going ok.  
"LEENA" came Harry's voice from the hanger entrance.  
Kevin was startled be Harry's voice and accidentally hit his head on the underside of one of the Gun Sniper's Vulcan guns.  
"OWWW!!!"  
Kevin got off the Gun Sniper and walked over to Harry.  
"Harry, why are you here?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.  
"I came to see Leena."  
"Well next time, don't yell when you come into the hanger. The Gun Sniper's weapons aren't exactly soft."  
"Fine, HEY WHY WERE YOU ON LEENA'S GUN SNIPER!?!?!?"  
"I double as a mechanic remember? I told you yesterday."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry."  
"Fine, I was done anyway."  
"So, where's Leena?"  
"Follow me."  
  
Kevin took Harry to the living room of the Toros base and they found Leena watching TV.  
"Yo, Leena, you've got company."  
"Well, who is it?"  
"Hi, honey!"  
"Oh, Harry, it's just you."  
Leena turns around and goes back to watching TV.  
"But aren't you happy to see me?"  
"No not really."  
"Same goes for me, Harry."  
"WHAT???"  
"You don't think I'm good enough to have around don't you?"  
"Yup" Kevin shot back.  
"FINE! I challenge the Blitz Team to a battle!"  
"What's the point? Your only in class B."  
"I'll pay triple the normal amount of prize money."  
"You know what Harry, I'll take on your entire team by myself." Kevin told Harry.  
"Your kidding, right? One Zoid against three?"  
"Yup"  
"Ok, but your not going to win."  
"We'll see about that." Kevin mumbled.  
"What kind of Zoid do you pilot anyway Kevin?"  
"Go to the hanger and look for the biggest Zoid."  
Harry, Leena, and Kevin walk into the hanger.  
"THAT'S YOUR ZOID???"  
"Yup"  
"I've never seen a Zoid like this before. What is it?"  
"It's a Dark Spiner Spinosaurus type. A very rare Zoid. I'm one of the few people who have one."  
"It may look mean, but you won't win."  
"Whatever"  
"Tomorrow at 1:30 then?"  
"Agreed."  
Harry leaves as fast as he can to prep for the battle.  
Kevin and Leena walk back to the living room and see Bit and Jamie watching TV.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Kevin plans on battling the entire Champ Team by himself Bit."  
"Why?"  
"To show him I'm not a push over like he thinks I am."  
"Don't be to hard on him Kevin." Brad says as he entered the room.  
"And I thought Doc would be the one to spoil my fun."  
"How much prize money will we get."  
"He's paying--"  
"Triple the normal amount." Leena interrupted.  
"Not bad."  
  
The next day, both teams met at the designated battle field.  
"This is where we battled Harry the first time isn't it Leena?"  
"Your right Bit, it is. Harry must think the Dark Spiner's size will put it at a disadvantage."  
"Well, he wrong."  
"Why is that Kevin?"  
"Despite it's size, the Spiner is very fast and agile."  
  
"I didn't think you'd show up."  
"Don't flatter your self Harry."  
"What's that supposed to mean!?!?!?"  
"Never mind, the judge is here."  
"The area within a 20 mile radius is now a restricted area. All others leave now."  
"Battle mode 0973. Ready fight!"  
  
The Champ team charged into the battlefield, while the Spiner walked in.  
"Afraid Kevin?"  
"No, just giving you a head start. I want some of a challenge."  
"You'll regret that!"  
"Not likely."  
  
"Benjamin, Sebastian, you guys see anything yet?"  
"Nothing to report."  
"Same here."  
"He's around here some where."  
  
Little did they know, the Spiner could easily pick them off from it's position on top of one of the buildings.  
"Pathetic, I've seen warriors in Class C who could have found me by now."  
  
Kevin dropped from his perch and landed behind Benjamin's Stealth Viper.  
"So there you are! I have you now!"  
"You wish tin man."  
"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME!"  
"A tin man."  
At that, the Viper's head lowered and Benjamin fired the Viper's heavy beam cannon. Kevin dodged it easily.  
"Is that all you've got?" Kevin asked as he shot the Viper down.  
  
Leon an Naomi happened to be watching the battle at a cafe.  
"Who's the new guy with the Blitz Team, and what's he piloting Leon?"  
"His names Kevin. The Zoid he's piloting is a Dark Spiner."  
"You checked this guy's back round, didn't ya?"  
"Yeah, after Leena told me about him yesterday."  
"How longs he been with the team?"  
"Two days. Kevin's no push over either. He's one of the best Zoid pilots around."  
"So I see. He's already on the Heldigunner's tail after taking out the Stealth Viper."  
"You've heard of 'The Hunter', right?"  
"Who hasn't?"  
"Kevin's 'The Hunter'."  
"Your kidding right?"  
"No"  
"Then the champ team has already lost."  
  
"That's two down and one to go." Kevin said as the Spiner walked away from the Heldigunner.  
"Keep going, a little farther..." Harry was mumbling to himself.  
The Spiner didn't round the corner like Harry had expected it to, it had jumped onto the far wall and bounced off towards Harry and his Dark Horn.  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled Harry as the Dark Horn tumbled end over end.  
once Harry regained balance the Dark Horn ran as fast as it could.  
"I don't think so." Said Kevin, rounding the corner of the direction Harry was going.  
Harry couldn't go anywhere, so the Dark Horn got blasted by the Spiner's guns.  
"Command system freeze.....oohhhh."  
"Looks like I win Harry."  
  
Back at the cafe....  
"Well, that was quick, I didn't expect Kevin to finish them off that fast."  
"I agree Leon. Come on, lets go."  
"Comin."  
  
"Remember Harry, you owe us three times the normal amount of prize money!" Kevin yelled as Harry was leaving.  
"Man Kevin, you are good. It took you just 5 minutes to beat the Champ team."  
"Thanks Leena. You had any doubts?"  
"For Harry, but not for you." 


	4. The Lightning Team's challange

Disclaimer: No I don't own zoids, and the rest has already been told  
  
  
It's been about a week and a half since Kevin massacred the Champ Team and everything has been going smoothly. Harry hasn't been around, and an official battle is being prepared for. The battle is with the Lighting team.  
  
"Are all the Zoids loaded on the Hover Cargo?"  
"Zoids are loaded on the Hover Cargo with full stocks of ammunition Doc."  
"Good Kevin. Lets get going."  
  
"So who's sitting this battle out Doc?"  
"You are Bit."  
"WHAT???? WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT THIS ONE OUT??????"  
"Because I want to send Kevin in instead. No offense Bit, but Kevin showed us he was good, but I want to see how good he really is."  
"Alright."   
"Where is Kevin anyway?" asked Leena.  
"He's in watching all the battles that the Lightning team where in."  
"You know, I'm surprised they could even challenge us."  
"They're only one rank below us, so it's allowed."  
  
"Are you ready for the battle Kevin?"  
"Don't know Jamie..."  
"HUH???"  
"Spiner and I are good, but the Lightning Saix speed could be a problem."  
"But you've got an Ultimate X, you shouldn't worry that much."  
"I'd expect to here something like that coming from Bit."  
"Guess your right."  
"It doesn't matter, we'll still probably win."  
  
"This area is now restricted. All others leave the area."  
"Battle mode 0982."  
"Ready, FIGHT!!!"  
  
"Brad, Leena, break off and give them a reason not to stay together."  
"Right"  
"Gottcha"  
The Saix stayed together despite what the Blitz Team did.  
"Not good..." Kevin mumbled.  
"Stay with me you two, we'll hit the Dark Spiner last. Lets get the Gun Sniper first."  
"Got it Jack." said Chris.  
"Right" said Kelly.  
"It didn't work Kevin."  
"I noticed Leena. Brad, shoot in front of them so they run into your shots."  
"How far?"  
"A good distance in front."  
The Fox and Spiner fired well in front of the Saix, but they still avoided it.  
"What?!?! I didn't think they'd be able to use each others slip stream's if we did that."  
"Apparently they can."  
"GUYS.....a little help!!!"  
"We're comin' Leena."  
"To late." said Jack.  
"Nooooo..."  
"BRAD, USE YOUR SMOKESCREEN!"  
"Got it."  
The Fox and Spiner disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.  
"You two better get them for me."  
"No prob Leena."  
"Where are they Brad?"  
"Right here."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" shouted Kevin and Brad at the same time.  
The Fox was knocked off it's feet as the Saix sped , but the Spiner had put the braces on the back of it's legs down.  
"Brad, you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
The Spiner had ran out of the cloud of smoke and smack dab into Kelly's Saix.  
"Hey, watch it!"  
"Your fault, that's one down."  
"There's still us." said Jack as he and Chris ran by Kevin at full speed. The Spiner was knocked head over heels.   
  
"Did his system freeze Jamie?"  
"Not yet Doc, the Spiner is still fully functional, with only a few problems."  
"Incredible. Not many Zoids could with stand an attack like that."  
  
"Sorry to spoil your plans Jack, but I'm still here."  
"Not for long."   
The 2 remaining Saix charged for Kevin. Kevin fired the Spiner's chest guns at the Saix and as soon as they accelerated they ran right into the fire from the Spiner's shoulder cannons.  
"So much for that move, Huh?"  
"Ah, how did we lose? It should have been simple."  
" 'The Hunter' doesn't lose often."  
  
"See Kevin, you thought you'd lose and you won it for us!"  
"Ah, it wasn't that hard once I figured out how to hit them."  
"Whatever 'Hunter', you know you where worried for a minute."  
"Come on Leena, don't I get some credit?"  
"Yes, you do Kev. You proved to us that your reputation is well deserved."  
"Thanks Doc."  
"Well, hopefully we won't be fighting in any battles anytime soon."  
"Don't worry Kev, you can sit the next battle out."  
"That's not what I meant Leena, I have to repair the Zoids now."  
"Oh yeah, well let's work tomorrow and celebrate today!"  
"Great idea Leena." 


	5. April Fools Day

Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids, but everything from this fic is owned by KB(read chp.2)  
  
  
It's Leena's favorite holiday, April Fools Day. And everyone's in for some excitement today.  
  
It was midmorning, and everyone except Kevin, Leena, and Doc where in the living room. They were all wondering why things had been going so smoothly so far today. Then Leena walked in.  
"Where you been?" asked Brad with a very questioning look.  
"Loading the Jeep for my dad, he's heading into town today, remember?"  
"Oh, I forgot."  
"Has anyone seen my Zoid gear?" said Kevin as he walked in.  
"Nope"  
"Not me"  
"Haven't seen it"  
"Don't look at me." said Leena in a sing-song voice.  
"Where is it Leena?"  
"Why do you think I would know?" said Leena innocently as she sat down.  
"Where is it Leena?"  
"I said I don-" Leena opened her eyes to see the barrel of Kevin's gun in her face.  
"Where's the Zoid gear Leena?"  
"Ok, ok, follow me."  
"Good." said Kevin as he put his gun away.  
Leena took Kevin to her room and opened her dresser. She then pulled it out from in between her panties.  
"LEENA!!!"  
"What?"  
"I know it's April Fools Day and all, but this is ridiculous!"  
"Where's your sense of humor Kev?"  
"Never mind."   
Kevin turned around and started to leave.  
"Oh, Leena?"  
"Yes Kevin?" said Leena a little shakily, worried what might happen next.  
"My gun is empty." he said as he bolted out of the room.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Leena ran out of the room after Kevin, but didn't see him anywhere. She heard a soft 'clink' and looked around. There was nothing there. She started to walk away and heard some snickering.  
"Must be imagining things..." mumbled Leena.  
From the ventilation shaft, Kevin listened to Leena walk away. He started laughing his ass off. Then he felt a sharp tug on his leg. He stopped laughing immediately and slowly turned his head to look. Leena was staring straight back at him with a very evil look on her face.  
"AHHHH!!! Leena, it was just a joke, I swear!" Kevin stammered as he started to crawl away.  
"VERY FUNNY! Get Back Here!!!!"  
"Come on Leena, it was a harmless joke!"  
"HARMLESS MY ASS!!!!!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!"  
Back in the living room everyone was staring at the vents in the room wondering what all the noise was about.  
"Any idea what's going on?"  
"Not a clue."  
Just then Kevin fell out of one of the vents and on to Bit.  
"GET OFF ME!!!"  
"Yeah, sure." Kevin said, out of breath.  
"What'd you do Kev?"  
"I'll tell you later..." said Kevin, sprinting down a hallway. Leena's head popped out of the vent that Kevin had fallen out of.  
"Did you guys just see Kevin?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where'd he go?"  
"He just went that way."  
"Thanks."  
  
Kevin had figured he had a pretty good lead on Leena, so he decided to stop and looked for a hiding place. Except when he rounded a corner to look, he tripped. And before he could get up Leena was on top of him.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." she said as she pinned Kevin.  
"Because you'd miss me too much?"  
"Good, but not good enough." Kevin did the best he could to block the punch he expected from Leena. But there was no punch. Kevin looked at Leena, still sitting on his back, and saw she was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Uhhhhhhh......"  
"What? You think I'd hurt you?" said Leena still smiling.  
"Well, I did."  
"You said the gun wasn't loaded, so I forgive you."   
She got off Kevin's back and helped him into a sitting position.  
"Thanks, but I doubt this will be the end of what happens to me today, huh?"  
"Oh, I don't know..."  
"I don't like the sound of that." said Kevin, a lopsided smile appearing on his face.  
"To bad." said Leena, getting up and walking away. She blew him a kiss before she rounded the corner. Kevin sat there for a few minutes with a look of wonder and amazement on his face.  
  
Things went smoothly for the rest of the morning for Kevin. Not that he didn't keep an eye on Leena though. But it wasn't Kevin that was Leena's next target, it was Bit. Leon and Naomi had come over that afternoon to see Kevin and the Spiner. Everyone, except Bit, was in the living room chatting with each other when they heard a blood curling scream.  
"That can't be anything good." remarked Leon.  
Kevin looked over at Leena and she was grinning ear to ear again.  
"What'd you do to Bit Leena?"  
"Nothing really, I just hid the Liger 0 on him, that's all."  
"Where exactly did you hide it Leena?" asked Naomi.  
"I sent it over to Harry, I doubt Bit would think it'd be there."  
At that moment, Bit ran into the room, a look of despair on his face.  
"Has anyone seen Liger?"  
"I think my dad took it with him into town so he could sell it."  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
"April fools Bit."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN APRIL FOOLS???"  
"It's over at Harry's."  
"Oh great, by now he's probably painted it like his Whale King's."  
Everyone except Bit started laughing uncontrollably.   
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"  
"Don't worry Bit, Harry promised he wouldn't do anything to Liger. I'll call him and tell him to send it back over."  
"Hey Kev, you said you'd tell us what you did to get Leena all riled up like that."  
"Oh, right. Thanks Brad, I was hoping no one would remember."  
"To bad, now tell us."  
"You know how I drew my gun when I asked Leena to give my Zoid gear back?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, after I got it back I told Leena that the gun wasn't loaded and ducked into a ventilation shaft in the ceiling."  
"So that's why you fell onto Bit."  
"Yes, now let me finish. I thought Leena didn't know where I was, so I started laughing. I felt something pull on my leg, and when I turned to look, Leena was right behind me. And so the chase began."  
"So you knew he was in the ventilation Leena?"  
"Yeah, after he started laughing."  
"Great story, now could you call Harry Leena?"  
"Yeah, sure, keep your shirt on."  
  
Leena was proud of herself today, because she had done better this year than last year. Little did she know that Bit was about to exact his revenge. Leena burst into Kevin's room with just her robe on.   
"What's up Leena?" asked Kevin, not looking away from his computer.  
"Where are my clothes Kevin?"  
"I don't know, I didn't take them." said Kevin looking at Leena finally.  
"Is this another April Fools joke or did you just come to show me your bath robe?"  
"It's no joke! Someone took all my clothes."  
"Did you ask anyone else?"  
"Brad and Jamie went out to pick up some parts, and I can't find Bit anywhere."  
"Then Bit probably knows where your clothes are. Is the Liger still here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come with me, I'll find him."  
Kevin and Leena finally found Bit after looking for almost an hour. He was in the Hover Cargo's engine room.   
"Alright Bit. Where are my clothes?" asked Leena as she hauled him back into the base with Kevin following, laughing as they went.  
"Did you look in Kev's room?"  
Kevin and Leena looked at each other and ran to his room. Kevin opened his closet and dresser. There where all of Leena's clothes, stuffed in with Kevin's.  
"I'll let you get changed Leena, then I'll help you get your clothes back to your room."  
"Thanks."  
"In the mean time, I'm going to go find Bit."  
"K"  
After everything was back in order, and Bit was properly bandaged, Leena, Kevin, and Bit agreed to stop pranking one another. Bit was especially relieved. When Jaime, Brad, and Doc came back that evening, they were amazed that everything was still in one piece. Until they saw Bit.  
"What'd you do Bit?"   
"Don't even ask."  
"Oh come on Bit it can't be that bad." Doc said as he slapped Bit on the shoulder.  
"OW!!! Doc that hurts."  
"Oh, sorry Bit. So what happened?"  
"I hid Leena's clothes in Kevin's room. When the two of them found out. Kevin chased me around the base. He's meaner than Leena when he's angry."  
"You got that right." said Kevin from the couch.  
Everyone except Bit started laughing. 


	6. Isaac Cloud

Disclaimer:Everyone who's read a fic before knows the drill. Everything new in this fic is owned by KB though.  
  
  
Ever since Kevin had joined the Blitz team, things had livened up and they have yet to lose a battle. Things were normal for once. Well...as normal as things get in the Toros base. Leena was chasing Bit, Kevin was working on the Zoids, Brad and Jamie were playing chess, and Doc was building models. All in all, a pretty peaceful day, for now.  
  
"Could you two keep it down, I'm workin' on some delicate components here."  
"Tell that to Leena, she's the one chasing me!"  
"Well this wouldn't happen if you'd stop stealing Leena's food!"  
"He's got a point there Bit, now come back here."  
"Ah, Bit'll never learn. Hmmm?"   
Kevin drew his gun and pointed it into a dark corner of the hanger.  
"Come out!"  
Nothing happened. Spiner started walking over to the corner because Kevin had already finished repairs on him. He opened his mouth and picked up whoever was in the corner.  
"Thanks Spiner." Kevin said as he holstered his gun. Spiner had brought the man into view.  
"Isaac?" Bit was the first to speak.  
"Who?" said Kevin and Leena in unison.  
"Hey Bit."  
"Who's Isaac?"  
"My brother, that's who he is."  
"You've got a brother Bit?"  
"Apparently..."said Kevin, speaking up.  
"So Isaac, why are you blessing us with your presence?"  
"Have this monster put me down and I'll tell you."  
"Put him down Spiner." Spiner promptly dropped Isaac.  
"You'll have to excuse Spiner, he doesn't like being called names."  
"What, is he an Ultimate X or something?"  
"Actually, yes he is." said Kevin as he dropped off the Liger.  
"So why are you here Isaac?"  
"I came to check up on you little bro."  
"More like you came to cause trouble, being that's what you always did."  
"Me, cause trouble? Nahhh."  
"Isaac Cloud...I've heard of you before. You go around and steal Zoid parts. Particularly off rare Zoids and Zoids on high ranking teams."  
"Your point?"  
"We have four rare Zoids here and one powerful Gun Sniper!"  
"Again, your point?"  
"You should have some kind of price on your head. Should we turn him in?"  
"No, he maybe a crook, but he is still my brother."  
"Fine, get out of here. If I see you around here again I'll turn you in in a heartbeat."  
"Ok, I'm gone."  
"That loser is your brother Bit?  
"Unfortunately."  
"Hey Leena, weren't you chasing Bit for the food he stole before we were interrupted?"  
"Oh yeah, Bit come here!"  
"What! Kevin! HELP!"  
"You're on your own Bit."  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
Kevin got back up on the Liger and went back to work.  
  
Things had gone back to normal. Jamie finally won the chess match, Doc was playing with his new model, and Kevin was watching Leena finish chasing Bit. Everyone had gathered in the dining room for lunch when Kevin decided to bring up Isaac.  
"You know Bit, when I first heard about Isaac, I thought the thing with the last names was just a coincidence. But I guess not."  
"Yeah, well, it's nothin' to be proud about."  
"You were a junk dealer at one time though Bit." said Leena.  
"Yeah, but I salvaged parts, I didn't steal them."  
"Hey, at lest some of us still have family."  
"Whaddya' mean?"  
"My family's dead. Been by myself for about a year."  
"That's sad."  
"No pity necessary Leena."  
There was a loud crash from the hanger.  
"Isaac..." Kevin hissed.  
  
When everyone got to the hanger only the Spiner and Gun Sniper where still there. Spiner was breaking the cables attached to him and the Gun Sniper had yet to be captured. The rest of the Zoids were being hauled out through the roof.  
"He must have a Whale King. Leena, lets go."  
"Right behind you."  
Kevin was right, when the Spiner and Sniper got outside there was a Whale King over the base.  
"Shoot it down!" yelled Bit over the com.  
"Right." The two Zoids started firing, but they where having little effect.  
"This is taking to long." The spine on the Spiner had lifted up into the air and the guns on the tip faced forward. The leg braces went down and vents opened on the tail.  
"What's going on Doc?" asked Brad.  
"A charged particle gun...Leena get back in here!"  
"Why?"  
"That's a charged particle gun on the Spiner!"  
"WHAT!!!"  
Energy was gathering at the tip of the spine as the Gun Sniper got back into the base.  
"Wait, there's no need for that!" said Isaac, his face on the com.  
"Then give us back the Zoids."  
"No dice, the Backdraft group remnants are paying me big for these Zoids."  
"Then your done."  
The Spiner fired it's charged particle gun and the blast tore through the Whale King. As Isaac's Whale King was going down, another appeared from behind it.   
"We're taking those Zoids weather you like it or not." It was Altiel.  
"You want me to shoot your Whale King down too?"  
"Not likely."  
The Whale King landed and started to deploy it's Zoids. There where two Gun Blusters and a heavily modified Mad Thunder.  
"Guys, get to Isaac's Whale King and get your Zoids, I'm gonna' need some help."  
As the heavily armed Zoids came closer, Kevin saw how heavily modified the Mad Thunder was. In addition to it's already impressive arsenal, something even Leena would be jealous of, it had two heavy beam cannons and two super cannons.  
"Guy's, Help, NOW!!!" shouted Kevin as the enemy Zoids started firing at the Spiner.   
"We're taking more than the Liger this time Blitz Team."  
"Not if we have anything to say about it." said Bit as the rest of the Blitz Team approached.  
"Bit, transform to Jager, those Zoids are all about weaponry, not speed, they'll have no chance of keeping up with you."  
"Right."  
"Those Zoids have even more firepower than me!"  
"Ya' Think? Now move!" The Blitz Team broke apart. The Liger went to transform and the rest started their attack.  
"Guy's, take out the Gun Bluster's first, they're the biggest problem."  
"Why?"  
"They're pretty damn maneuverable."  
"I noticed." said Brad as he rounded one and it easily kept him in his sight's. Something sped by suddenly and the Gun Bluster that was harassing Brad was flipped on to it's back.  
"Did ya' miss me?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Hey!"  
"Stow it, we got one more Gun Bluster and then that Mad Thunder."  
Everyone kept moving as they attacked the Gun Bluster.  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The Gun Bluster was down.  
"Where'd the Mad Thunder go?"  
Kevin got his answer when the Spiner was knocked off it's feet.  
"It's over here. That was for shooting my Whale King down."  
"Isaac!"  
"That's right little bro. This won't be as easy as you thought. Not only am I good at stealing Zoid parts, I'm good at piloting Zoids too."  
"Tell it to someone who cares." said Kevin as the Spiner was struggling to get up.  
"Surprising, not many Zoids can with stand a barrage from my Mad Thunder here."  
"Your Mad Thunder?"  
"Yes, my Mad Thunder."  
"Right. Jamie, hit him!"  
"Right!"   
The Mad Thunder was rocked by fire from the Raynos as Jamie flew by.  
"I don't think so!" said Isaac as he aimed the beam cannons at the Raynos.  
"No, I don't think so." said Bit as he rammed the Mad Thunder. It was to late, Isaac had got the shot off and the Raynos was hit.  
"JAMIE!"  
"Pull up!"  
The Raynos disappeared behind a rock outcropping.  
"No...Jamie!!! Isaac, your Mad Thunder is gonna' suffer the same fate as your Whale King."  
"Don't give up on me yet." Jamie...make that the Wild Eagle roared by and the Mad Thunder was hit harder than before.  
"Jamie, your ok!"  
"It's The Wild Eagle."  
"HUH???"  
"We explain later Kevin." said Bit.  
"There won't be a later for you guys when I'm done."  
"Not likely Isaac."  
"This isn't over yet."  
"But it will be soon, right Bit?"  
"Right Kevin."  
Isaac let lose a barrage that missed completely. Everyone had spread out so much that combat for the Mad Thunder was now next to impossible.  
"Hold still damn it!" shouted Isaac as he tried to get a fix on the Spiner.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, your Mad Thunder can't fight at close range can it? To bad for you."  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!"  
Most of the Mad Thunder's weaponry on it's back was thorn off by Liger 0.  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!"  
Only the cannons on the Thunder's head remained.  
"It's over Isaac. For you to Altiel."  
"No, it's impossible, we can't lose. Not after what happened in the Royal Cup!"  
"Well, you just lost." said Kevin as he and Brad took off the Thunder's head cannons. Altiel's Whale King flew away and Isaac was left alone to face the Blitz Team.  
"Now can we turn him in Bit?"  
"He deserves it, so lets."  
"Come on Bit, your not gonna' help me again?"  
"Not after you tried to steal our Zoids."  
  
After everything was said and done, and Isaac had been hauled off by the police, things were back to, well...normal. Kevin was repairing the Zoids again, Leena was chasing Bit, this time Brad was winning at chess, and Doc was playing with his model again, which just happened to be a Dark Spiner model.   
"Don't you ever get tired of chasing Bit Leena?"  
"No. It's fun actually."  
"I'll never understand you two."  
  
Later that night, Kevin was online setting up a time for a package to be delivered the next day. When he was done, he got a notice that he had a new message. When Kevin looked at the message he found it was from someone he hoped he'd never have to deal with again. 


	7. Dark Past Revealed

Disclaimer:yeah we all know the drill.  
  
  
It was the day after the Blitz Team encountered Bit's brother Isaac. Everyone was in high spirits, except Kevin. The email he received the night before rattled him and he is not in a good mood. Bit found out that he was in a bad mood the hard way. Kevin nearly killed him that morning for trying to take his bath time. Bit knew that he pissed Kevin off, but he didn't think Kevin would try to kill him. Kevin nearly ripped the door to Bit's room out of the wall.  
"Kevin is definitely not a friendly person today." said Bit to everyone in the living room. Thankfully for Bit, Kevin was still in the shower.   
"I agree. I wonder what the problem could be. I mean Kevin gotten angry with you before, but we've never had to pull him off you bedroom door before." said Brad.  
"You guy's should try to talk to Kevin and see what's wrong."  
"I don't know dad, all of us together had a hard time pulling Kevin off the door. If he gets mad, who knows what could happen."  
"Then why don't you try talking to him Leena?"  
"Why me?"  
"Because Kevin is the nicest to you, unless you haven't noticed?"  
"Well, yeah, actually, I have noticed that Kevin is the nicest to me."   
"Then will you try talking to him?"  
"I guess."  
  
It was around noon, and no one had done anything to get Kevin mad. Leena had yet to get an answer out of Kevin. But Leena was not giving up.  
"Come on Kevin, why won't you tell me what's got you all worked up."  
"I said it doesn't mater Leena." said Kevin as he sat down up against the outside of the base.  
"And why not?"  
"Because."  
"Your hopeless."  
"Whatever."  
Off in the distance, something was heading towards the base.  
"Should I go get everyone Kevin?"  
"No, it's only a Gustav with an item for me."  
"Where'd you get the money?"  
"I have a bank account set up that Doc can't touch. He's been trying to get money from me ever since he learned about it."  
"Good way to keep a good sum of money around."  
"How do you think those Zoid parts are paid for?"  
"Never thought about it."  
Everyone had come outside to see what the Gustav had brought.  
"Alright Doc, what'd you buy this time?" asked Jamie.  
"I ordered it, not Doc. And don't worry about the Blitz Team's savings, this came out of my own pocket."  
"That reminds me Kevin, there was a part I saw that-"  
"For the thousandth time Doc, I not giving you any money."  
"Ohhhhh..."  
"So what'd you order Kevin?"  
"Nothing I ordered, it's something I own, more like an old friend." Kevin said, a smile appearing on his face. Everyone looked at him weirdly.  
"So what is it already?" asked Leena.  
"Open the container." Kevin said to the Gustav driver.  
The container opened to reveal a Shield Liger.  
"This was my first Zoid."  
"I thought you said your first Zoid was totaled."  
"I did Bit, but the Zoid core remained intact, so I poured any amount of money into repairing it."  
"Sounds like you really like this Zoid."  
"It was my first Zoid altogether. It was a gift from my parents. That's why I just had to get it repaired."  
"So is this why you where in such a bad mood? Because this reminded you of your parents?"  
"Sort of...I'll tell you after the battle this afternoon."  
"What, you plan to use your Shield Liger in the battle?"  
"You got a problem with that?"  
"No."  
  
After the battle that afternoon everyone was amazed at how well that Kevin had handled the Shield Liger and that when the battle was over the Shield Liger EVOLVED. Into a Blade Liger no less.  
"How'd did the Shield Liger become a Blade Liger like that Kevin?"  
"It's simple Leena, as a Zoid battle's it gains experience, and after a while, it will use that experience to evolve. Just like Kevin Shield Liger. It probably had quite a bit of experience, so this last bit allowed it to evolve."  
"Ok..."  
"She ain't followin' you Doc."  
"Ok, You know how we learn Leena?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, Kevin's Shield Liger used what it learned to become the Blade Liger."  
"OH, I get it. Hey Kevin, you said you'd tell us what had you so mad earlier."  
"Right, you know how I said my family's been dead for about a year?"  
"Uh huh..."  
"Well, the Backdraft are the ones that killed them. I knew where a few of their more important bases where, and they didn't want anyone to know what I knew. They decided to kill me when I was at home, but when they attacked, I was away ordering a part I needed badly. My whole town was burnt to the ground By the Backdraft's 'removal' team, The Genocide Team. There are three people on the team and they all pilot Geno Saurers. They totaled my entire town, for no reason because I wasn't there. I swore I'd get revenge, and my chance is going to come-tomorrow. I found this out last night. The team leader had sent me an email saying they were coming to finish the job, in two days. And tomorrow is the day they come. That's why I was so pissed."  
"Well, we'll help you then. Right guy's?" said Bit and everyone agreed they'd help.  
"No, I don't want any help, this is my battle. No one else's."  
"But Kevin, you said each one has a Geno Saurer."  
"Spiner and I can handle them easily."   
"Whatever you say Kevin."  
"You guy's can come and watch, but keep your distance and be ready to put the Hover Cargo's shield up. Things are probably going to get ugly."  
"How ugly?"  
"Lets put it this way Leena, all four Zoids are equipped with charged particle guns."  
"Right..."  
"I'm going to make sure Spiner's FULLY functional."  
"Ok." everyone said.  
  
"Tomorrow is the day I get my revenge. You ready Spiner?"  
Spiner let out a roar that rattled the base.  
"That what I thought, Blade I hope you don't mind sittin' out. I don't want to have to repair you again."  
Blade let out a reassuring growl.  
"I'm glad you understand."  
  
Everyone watched Kevin work on Spiner and talk to his Zoids.  
"I can't help but to feel sorry for Kevin. He lost his family because of himself. I wish he'd let us help."  
"Don't worry Leena, Kevin asked me to load everyone's Zoid just in case."  
"That's nice to know. At lest he'll accept help if he needs it."  
  
Kevin was taking a shower being that he worked up a sweat working on Spiner. About halfway through his shower, Kevin heard the door open.  
"Bit, I told you I'm using the shower."  
"It's not Bit Kevin."  
"Leena?" Kevin said, his head popping out from behind the shower door.  
"Hang on a sec." Kevin said as he turned off the shower. He stuck his head back out to find his robe to find Leena holding it out to him. He came out of the shower a minute later.  
"What's up Leena?"  
"It's about your battle tomorrow."  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't you have the Zoid battle commission deal with the Genocide Team?"  
"Because it's my fight not theirs."  
"Then why won't you let us help?"  
"I just told you why." said Kevin, leaning up against the wall.  
"Then could you at least promise me one thing?"  
"What?"  
"Come back alive tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."  
"Why do you care so much about me and my fight tomorrow?"  
"Because your the nicest person I've ever met. I don't want to lose you."  
"There's more to it than that isn't there?" Kevin said, smiling his lopsided smile.  
Leena blinked in disbelief. "What do you mean?"  
"You like me don't you?"  
Leena seemed to shrink. "Yes..."  
"Thought so." said Kevin. He leaned forward and kissed Leena on the forehead.  
"Don't worry I'll come back alive tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my shower."  
"K"  
Leena walked out of the Bathroom and into her bedroom with butterflies in her stomach. When she got in she let out a joyful scream. Everyone in the base looked up from what they were doing wondering what it was all about. 


	8. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer:yeah we all know  
  
  
The day had come. The battle of the century was about to begin. Everyone was watching nervously. Even the Zoid Battle Commission was watching, eager to see the outcome. Kevin's hazel eyes gleamed in anticipation. The Spiner was facing the Geno Saurers.   
  
"When are they going to start?" asked Brad.  
"No idea." Almost as if Doc was he cue for the battle to start, the four Zoids roared to life. The middle Geno Saurer preped it's charged particle gun, while the other two spread out and started firing on the Spiner to keep it pinned. The Spiner was already gone from the spot it had been in as soon as the Saurers moved. Kevin was after the one that had gone left. The two Zoids went into a close combat brawl. The other two Saurers had just stopped, deciding two take Kevin on one at a time. Spiner had suffer little damage yet, so Kevin surmised he was fighting the weakest pilot. Kevin had already ripped off one hand and severely damaged the rest of the Zoid.   
"Time to finish this!" shouted Kevin as the Spiner latched on to the Geno Saurer's and twisted. The Geno Saurer fell over, damaged beyond belief. Kevin aimed Spiner's shoulder guns at the Zoid and finished what was left.  
  
"Unreal!" said Jamie, speaking for everyone in the Hover Cargo.  
"He took down a Geno Saurer in 1 minute! That can't be possible!"  
"Apparently, Kevin is much better than he ever let on to us. Few Zoids can even stand up to a Geno Saurer. He took one down in 60 seconds."  
"This is no time to be impressed Doc."  
"So your not impressed with what just happened?"  
"Well, I, uh..."  
"Gottca!" Everyone just sighed.  
  
Back on the battle field, Kevin was approaching his next opponent. His next opponent started advancing and suddenly kicked on his engines. Kevin was caught completely off guard and knocked off his feet. When the Spiner got back up, the Saurer had started to come around again. Kevin filled his path with gunfire. The Saurer took a few hits but dodged most of the assault. Kevin realized that the pilot knew close combat won't work, so Kevin started to run along side the Geno Saurer he was fighting. Each Zoid started firing on one another, each staying one step ahead of the other's fire. The Genocide team's leader realized Kevin was a much better pilot than they thought. He figured he'd be the only one left on his team.   
  
At the ZBC...  
"I've never seen a battle like this."  
"Me neither."  
"It's unreal."  
"The Geno Saurer and the Dark Spiner, two of the most powerful Zoids ever built. This will be a colossal battle. The fate of Zi rests in this battle's hands. Those two Zoids have enough power to destroy the planet."  
"Your not serious Mr. Chairmen. Those Zoids there could destroy the planet?"  
"I'm afraid I am serious." Everyone turned back to the monitors and watched in silence.   
  
Each Zoid had taken roughly the same amount of damage. Kevin realized this fight needed to be finished fast, he still had the team leader to deal with. He preped the Spiner for a charged particle gun attack. The Geno Saurer stood still for a minute, not realizing what was going to happen. When the pilot figured it out, he turned and ran. He was to late though. Kevin had fired the shot. When the blast hit, the Geno Saurer started to melt away, pilot and all. 'Two down and one to go...' Kevin thought. The Spiner turned to the last Geno Saurer. He brushed some of his brownish-black hair out of his eyes and wiped the sweat off his brow.  
"This is where it ends Zephyr." Kevin said.  
"I agree." said Zephyr.  
  
"Who's Zephyr?"  
"You got me Leena. Guess Kevin knows him from somewhere."  
Kevin's face appeared on the com.  
"Yeah, I know him from somewhere. He was an old friend. 'Was' is the key word."  
"So your fighting your old friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you some other time."  
  
Zephyr knew that the only way to beat Kevin was with his own charged particle gun. What he didn't expect was Kevin had thought the same thing. His Zoid was preping it's gun too.  
"Guess we're going to see whose charged particle gun is stronger."  
"Guess so."  
Both Zoids fired at one another. 


	9. Is This The End?

Disclaimer:we know  
  
  
Both Zoids had fired upon one another. The beams rammed each other and formed a huge energy ball. The surrounding area started to shake violently.   
  
"Jamie, put up the shield!"  
"Right Doc!" The Hover Cargo's shield was raised just in time. A second later and the Hover Cargo would have been vaporized.   
"Unbelievable Doc, the energy the two of them are putting off is way off the scale!"  
"How much off the scale?"  
"Way past that of a Death Saurer."  
"Back the Hover Cargo up. We won't last this long right here."  
"Right."  
  
"Your Geno Saurer is pretty strong Zephyr."  
"Same goes for your Dark Spiner Kevin."  
"You won't leave this alive Zephyr."  
"Neither will you." said Zephyr as the power of the Geno Saurer's blast increased.  
"Doubtful." said Kevin as his left hand played across the control panel, increasing the power of his own blast.  
  
"Jamie, deploy the anchors!"  
"On it!" The Hover Cargo was being thrown around by the fight, even though they were miles away. Everyone looked at the image of the fight and watched in amazement as the energy ball grew in size.  
"Doc, how can this be possible?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine Jamie. Usually two charged particle guns cancel each other out."  
"Then why aren't they canceling each other out?"  
"It only works with certain Zoids, I guess the Geno Saurer and the Dark Spiner can't cancel each other out."  
  
The energy ball kept growing, pushing the two Zoids farther apart.   
"Your gonna' pay for what you did to me a year ago Zephyr!"  
"If I'm going, then I'm taking you with me."  
"You wish!" The two Zoids were under major stress. Multiple alarms were going off in both Zoids.  
"Come on, Spiner hang on." Spiner let out a roar that Kevin took as a 'Don't worry about me'. Kevin increased the power of his gun again.   
"I didn't expect you to last this long Kevin. You do realize that we could destroy all of Zi doing this?"  
"I know. But it's your fault we're here doing this."  
"So?"  
"You bastard..." Both Zoids increased the power of their guns again. The energy ball had become so big that the entire western hemisphere could see it. People were starting to panic, not knowing what it was.   
  
The people at the Zoid battle commission were starting to panic themselves. Even the Chairmen was starting to get nervous.  
"Chairmen, if this goes on, there won't be anything left of Zi. We have to stop them."  
"If we could stop them, I would have given the order and gotten support from the Empire and Republic. The thing is, there isn't a Zoid on Zi that could stop this battle. Not even the Ultra Saurus could survive that."  
"So our fate is in their hands?"  
"Yes."  
  
"It Ends NOW Zephyr!" Kevin increased the power of his gun to as high as it would go, knowing that the Geno Saurer couldn't put out anymore energy. Kevin opened a channel to the Hover Cargo.  
"I'm sorry Leena. I couldn't keep my promise." Kevin said just before the com went dead.   
"Kevin, WAIT!!!" Leena looked out the view port and saw that both Zoids were no longer visible. The energy ball had become a raging explosion that extended miles into the atmosphere. The blast was visible from space and on almost all of Zi. Any place that didn't see the explosion felt the shockwave. Some how, the Hover cargo had survived the blast. When the smoke cleared, a crater that had to be at least 10 miles across was visible.   
"Jamie, is there any activity in there?" asked Leena, on the verge of tears.  
"I'm not reading anything, not even a single scrap of metal."  
"You mean Kevin's gone?"  
"I wish I was wrong, but it doesn't look like I am."  
"No..." Leena said weakly. She ran out of the Hover Cargo and to the edge of the crater. She looked through the binoculars that she had grabbed. She couldn't find anything. She called Kevin's name a few times. Nothing. There was nothing anywhere in the crater. She sat down, and saw a small scrap of metal next to her. She recognized it. It had belonged to the Spiner. She held it to her chest, crying. She gather her composure, got up and walked back to the Hover Cargo. She found everyone still in the control room.  
"Find anything Leena?" asked Bit.  
"Yes." she held out her hand and showed everyone the piece of metal that had belonged to the Spiner.  
"How do we tell Kevin's Blade Liger? On top of that, how do you say one of the greatest Zoid warriors in history is gone?"  
"I don't know dad. Can we just go home?"   
  
As the Hover Cargo left, the wind picked up. It blew away the dust that had gathered at the edges of the crater. Something metallic started moving. 


	10. Kevin's Alive!

Disclaimer:it's known by all  
  
  
Planet Zi was in an uproar. Both Kevin and Zephyr had perished in their Zoid battle. Two of the greatest Zoid warriors in history, were gone. Kevin in his Dark Spiner, Zephyr in his Geno Saurer. Leena had been going around eliminating the Backdraft remnants with extreme prejudice. The only reason she had stopped was because they had announced the date of Kevin's funeral. It was to be held in a military cemetery, under an Ultrasaurus, 2 Gojalus, and Kevin's Blade Liger.   
  
At the funeral...  
"It's not fair, why'd he have to die?" Leena said, crying.  
"Don't worry Honey, I'm here for you."  
"Can It Harry!" Leena said, turning normal for a moment to hit Harry.  
Hundreds of teams came to pay their respects. The Zabers, Lightning, Fluegal, Vipers, and many more. Even Vega Obscura showed up.   
  
When the funeral had gotten under way, even the political 'bigwigs' were amazed at the turn out. Seems Kevin had touched the lives of more than they'd expected. The ZBC Chairman had stepped up to a podium and started speaking.  
"Today we have gathered to mourn the death of one of the greatest Zoid warriors in history..." he started. Leena was having a very hard time controlling herself. She had known Kevin only a few months, fallen in love with him, and then lost him. She wondered why this happened to her. She couldn't believe it when she found out about Kevin's past and his decision about his battle. She knew he had a little mean streak in him, but what happened was totally unexpected.   
  
Bit glanced over at Leena. He knew Kevin's death had hit her hard, but he didn't know how hard it hit until she went renegade. Bit had wanted revenge too, but Leena had pretty much destroyed what was left of the Backdraft, and what was left had hidden themselves as best they could, fearing Leena's wrath. He felt so sorry for her.  
  
The ZBC Chairman had finished his speech and given the podium to the Republic president. The Guylos emperor was the last to speak. Kevin's casket was being lowered when the Ultrasaurus and 2 Gojalus started a 21 gun salute. As the 21st shot was fired and Kevin's casket was lowered in completely, someone's voice could be heard in the distance. A Zoid could be seen off in the distance, with someone sitting on top of it.  
"Hey, don't forget about me!" the person shouted.  
"That voice sounds familiar." mumbled Leena.  
As the Zoid neared, it started to resemble an extremely damaged Dark Spiner.   
"It can't be..." said the ZBC chairman. A hushed murmur fell across the gathered crowd.  
"What, I don't get to attend my own funeral?" the man on top of the Zoid asked mockingly.  
"KEVIN?!?!" Leena shouted.  
"You better believe it!" Kevin had no shirt, in a sense. He had used his shirt to make bandages and a sling for his left arm. The Dark Spiner wasn't in much better condition. The right arm was gone, and so was the sail. Most of the armor was gone, and what was left had been melted backwards, causing spike like shapes all over the remaining armor.  
Half of the Spiner's head armor had been destroyed, revealing the circuitry underneath.  
Spiner leaned down so Kevin could get off with out adding to his injuries.   
"Kevin!" Leena cried running towards Kevin. The entire crowd had stood up and looked at Kevin a look of disbelief on everyone's face. Leena finally reached Kevin and hugged him tightly.  
"AH! Leena, could ya loosen your grip a little, I think all of my ribs are cracked already." Kevin said, trying very hard to breathe.   
"Sorry. How'd you survive?"  
"You think we'd go down that easily? You can't get rid of me Leena."  
Leena started crying with joy and everyone was running towards him.   
"But I thought Leena liked me."  
"You wish Harry." Kevin said, throwing what was left of his gun at Harry. He dodged easily.   
"Not Fair." Harry mumbled. The ZBC chairman, Helic president, and Guylos emperor walked up to Kevin. The ZBC chairman spoke up first.  
"Kevin, you have showed unbelievable skill, not only in battle but also in survival. Your medical expenses and repair expenses will be paid by the ZBC."  
"Thank you very much Mr. chairman." Kevin said, his good arm around Leena's shoulder.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have some other matters to attend to." Kevin said, nodding slightly to Leena, who was smiling ear to ear.  
"I see..." the chairman said. He raised his voice.  
"Everyone, I believe we need to turn this into a celebration!"  
A cheer resounded through out the crowd. Kevin kissed Leena on the forehead. She smiled up at him and returned the kiss.  
  
  
And so, the Blitz team was reunited, Kevin told the story about his friend ship with Zephyr, and how he survived. Harry was crushed to find that Leena didn't like him. and things were...well...normal. Or did they?   
  
Somewhere, very far from the festivities, someone watched a vid screen in disgust.   
"Pathetic fools, do they really think this is over?" 


End file.
